Under the Shell
by Miss.Mil
Summary: Getting drunk in the basement is never a good idea, especially when one Leroy Jethro Gibbs has a certain red-haired, slightly intoxicated Director for company. Harmless and random fluff


"I don't like Saturdays," Jethro said, feet propped up against the shell of the boat in front of him. Rolling his head to the side, he turned to look at the Director seated across the basement by the workbench.

He smiled as she sighed, moving her hand to brush stray auburn hairs out of her eyes. "Fine then," she sighed, narrowing her eyes at him. "What days do you like?"

Turning away from her, he stared across the room, a thoughtful look crossing his features. Jenny raised her eyebrows, prompting an answer. "Doomsday," Jethro finally answered in an overly dramatic voice, and Kate burst out laughing.

Shrugging, he turned to look at her again. "It would be much more exciting, you know."

Jenny shook her head and laughed, "How did I know you were going to say that?"

"Because you are learning, Jen, just how clever I am beneath this loveable shell of a human being."

She sniggered at his remark, and stared into her glass of bourbon. Leaning back in her chair, putting her feet underneath herself, she said, "You know, Jethro, that may be true. Although I don't think I would go as far as to call you a 'shell of a human being'. It seems a bit harsh; don't you think?"

Jethro shrugged, picking up a discarded sander and adjusting it absentmindedly. "I'm merely pointing out that there is more to me than good looks."

She leaned forward in her chair, bringing her knees up to rest her chin on her left knee. "If you say so." He raised his eyebrow, looking at her smugly. After a moment, Jenny swallowed, looking down.

Jethro glanced at his watch, noted that it was 1630 hours, then looked up at his Jenny; who seemed to be avoiding his gaze whilst following his thought pattern.

"You know, Jethro, if you had a TV in your basement, you could be watching your favourite TV show."

"Oh? And what would that be?"

"Come on, Jethro, think hard, very hard. After all, did you not just say to me that cleverness resides under that shell of yours?" Jenny had to bite her lip to prevent herself from laughing, instead resorting to turning away again to hide her smirk.

Jethro laughed and then took on a serious tone. "The Bold and the Beautiful is _not_ my favourite show, Jen. I don't even watch TV"

"Whatever you say," came the muffled response as Jenny hide her face in her hands, unsuccessfully stifling a giggle.

"You know Jenny; this is one of the reasons why I won't go out with you in public."

She burst out laughing again and waltzed over to him, slightly unsteady on in her heels. Swallowing, she sat down slowly on his lap, snaking a hand around his neck and playing with his hair at the nape of his neck. She narrowed her eyes and unsuccessfully tried to take on a serious tone, thinking somewhere in the back of her mind that they had probably had too much bourbon. "That hurt. And here I thought it was because you didn't want people to realise just how much better I am then you."

Jethro opened his mouth, intent on retorting as his eyes flicked over her mouth when as noise upstairs halted them both in their tracks. Anthony DiNozzo came bounding down the stairs, halting quickly when he realised that both his Boss and the Director were slightly intoxicated. Jenny stood up quickly; smoothing her skirt and looking very guilty as DiNozzo smirked, walking into the basement further.

Tony moved over to the two of them, glancing between them, his smile growing wider. He would store this interesting bit of information in his mind for later that bourbon, when given to both the Director and Gibbs at the same time could have very interesting results.

"No response?" DiNozzo quipped, indicating that he had heard every syllable of their conversation and Gibbs made a mental note to head slap him later.

Jethro looked at his former partner, smirking at the slight blush gracing her cheeks. He definitely had to get her drunk more often. "Another time, Jen. You'll keep."


End file.
